I'm here for you
by Forpeil
Summary: Cuando las estrellas no brillen más, yo estaré contigo.


_Disclaimer:_ Hirunaka no ryuusei no me pertenece, si fuera así Suzume se hubiera quedado con Yasuo y Mamura con Shishio (?)

Esto lo tenia escrito desde hace dos meses, lo que descubro borrando notas en mi teléfono y como este hay más (?)

* * *

Notaste como bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, lágrimas parecían rodar en sus mejillas y rastros salinos terminaban en ellas, los cálidos ojos azules se veían apagados sin deje alguno de alegría.

Lo primero que ella hizo al verle fue rodearlo con sus brazos, logrando que el se sonrojará hasta la médula, parecía dudar al principio pero Mamura hizo lo mismo estrechándola contra su pecho, seguía sin dejar de temblar.

—¿Qué sucede?— Tenías una baga idea sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado.

—El, el no vendrá— Los sollozos evitaban comprender con claridad lo que decía —A-aún cuando me lo había prometido—

Frunciste levemente el ceño, ese bastardo, si bien, verla llorar era de las cosas que más detestabas y el hecho de que esa persona siempre lo hacia, te hacia enfadar aún más.

Sentías el chaleco humedecer, no es como si te importara realmente, sino lo que en verdad te preocupaba era el sonido de su irregular respiración.

—Yo estoy aquí contigo— Aclaraste con suavidad.

Sus dilatadas pupilas te miraron fijamente abriéndose por la sorpresa, con lentitud deslizaste tus dedos por el borde de sus mejillas desasiendote de esas molestas lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir hasta hace unos momentos.

Aún no lograbas olvidar la última vez que ella te abrazaba así, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto, una gran calidez en tu interior, extrañabas esos momentos cuando aún salían, tomaba tu mano y el brillo especial en sus ojos al verte, aunque eso había terminado hace mucho, tu aún le amabas y no creías que fuera posible dejar de hacerlo.

Por ese mismo hecho dejaste que ella se fuera para estar con Shishio, para verla completamente feliz.

Y ese idiota le lastima de nuevo.

Comprendías el porque ella no habría de querer quedarse, al igual que a ti, tampoco te gustaría estar en ese ambiente amoroso de aquellos chicos, todos eran tan felices, no deberías culparles por aquello ademas era la noche de graduación.

Ciertamente era una lástima que estuvieran en la entrada, a unos cuantos metros del gimnasio, el lugar suficientemente grande para realizar el evento.

El apenas llegaba habiéndole prometido por lo menos ir a Inukai y Sarumaru, pero parecía que ella ya tenía planeado irse, después de lo sucedido no podía culparle.

Volviste a la realidad, escuchaste desde el gimnasio, una lenta canción.

"Claro de luna" pensaste, tomaste su mano con la tuya y rodeaste su cintura con la otra, le miraste de reojo por nueva cuenta.

—Baila conmigo— Finalizaste.

Con suavidad dirigías los movimientos sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro.

No había cambiado del todo desde el día en que la conociste, esa chica ingenua, insistente y torpe que te había obligado a ser su amigo aun seguía ahí, sonreíste, sólo se había vuelto más insegura, no tenía porque, sí Shishio no se había dado cuenta de que ella es una chica maravillosa era ese su problema.

—Gracias— Sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, con suavidad envolvió tu espalda con sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo—

Los pómulos te comenzaron a arder y era seguro que tu rostro empezaba a enrojecerse pero aún así al separarse de ti, delineaste el borde de su mentón y elevaste su rostro con cautela mirándola fijamente.

—No hay de que— Querías contarle cuanta cosa pensabas y repetirle por una vez más todo lo que sentías por ella, sin embargo no lo harías, ella es tan importante para ti que no querías confundirla más.

Sonreíste ligeramente visualizando sus orbes llorosos.

—Anda, te acompaño a casa— Te quitarse el saco colocándolo sobre sus hombros, lo noche era fría y probablemente sin un abrigo atraparía un resfriado.

Caminaron en completo silencio y en la densa noche ella tomo tu mano.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, no seré buena escribiendo pero todo por el otep~ haha

Nos vemos ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
